Not Every Romance is a Love Story
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: Just like not ever love story is a romance. A series of one shots for a prompt on tumblr.
1. Love Makes Me

**So recently (read: nearly a month ago..) I started this OTP Challenge on tumblr... and I got like 6 days into it and then lost my flash drives .. which if you are a past reader of mine... it's no new occurrence. So basically, since FanFiction doesn't have strikeout like tumblr, anything emboldened is something Harley wants to say or do or think (And in some cases Loki's reaction) but doesn't. Of course none of these go in order so this isn't really the start of their story... Without further ado...**

* * *

Day 1: Love Makes Me (Hunter Hayes)

The door of a black Mustang slammed hard behind its inhabitant. The sound echoed through the empty alley and up to the window standing open on the third floor of an old brick building where a white sheer curtain swept outwards. An old Johnny Cash song played as a pair of jade eyes peered down hidden from the individual now speeding off. She was going back to that psycho because she misunderstood what he'd said. Again. He tried to explain himself but all that ended with was a glass of wine in his face.

It wasn't his fault that she pinned over a psychopathic clown who could never love her the way she thinks him to. He almost pitied the woman if he was to be honest. While he understood the constant fight for attention she held with the rest of the damned city, he would never see why she didn't come to senses and rise above it.

"Fight back," he'd told her. "Or better yet forget him. He's not worth it Harleen."

"Harley!" she shouted. "And you won't get it. Mistah J loves me, he just doesn't show it like most people do."

Loki had rolled his eyes at her petulance. "Because he can't. He longs not for a companion, but for control of the city. As long as Batman protects Gotham, that clown will never possess the capacity to love. Even if, and that's a very strong if, if he ever did, he would not choose you. You'd actually be the last person on his list."

The blonde had given him the same look the red-headed assassin had as he explain his plans for her lover so long ago. Except this time, a back wasn't turned.

**_He's wrong_, Harley thinks as she swipes at her eyes. _He's always wrong. Mistah J does love me, and he does it just fine._**

It really shouldn't affect her the way it does. She's heard it so many times, too many times, from a plethora of people, ranging from her best friend Poison Ivy to the caped crusader himself, who had the audacity to laugh at her.

She doesn't stop herself, though, as she picks up the half-empty glass of red table wine setting before her and sloshes it at the god sitting across for her. She's up and out of the room before he registers what had happen.

Loki doesn't try to stop her. He knows she'll come back.

* * *

Harley takes a deep breath as she opens the door. The knob sticks at first and gives away her position,** something she expected,** secrecy has never been on her side. He's slouching on the couch, his hand covering his mouth as he stares straight ahead. He doesn't look to her or even hints to her presence. She slips by the ratty corduroy couch without a word into the kitchen.

There's a kettle setting on the stove. She taps the side to find the water still hot. She makes quick work of making a cup of hot cocoa.

A green and gold harlequin patterned cup is set on the coffee table. Blue eyes trace over the lazing figure. The rushing sounds of cars is off in the distance. Somewhere there's the constant tick tick tick tick tick tick of a clock that usually lulls her to sleep some nights. The near silence is beginning to be too much for the normally loud girl.

"I'm sorry," she blurts as she drops her gaze.

Green eyes turn to her.

"You were right. You're always right." The mug is picked back up and sipped from. "He doesn't love me. And I know that, as much as I don't want to admit it, I know that. But I love him. And that's all that matters, right? Is that I love him enough to do all those stupid, crazy things he's asked of me." She pauses long enough to sneak a glance but shifts her eyes when she sees him staring. "I don't know why I do those things. I don't know why I defend him when he won't do the same. I shouldn't bend over backwards just for him. He's already tried replacing me once and he always kicks me out. I'm just some little stupid henchwoman after all."

**"Why doesn't he like me?"**

**"Is there something wrong with me?"**

**"Am I too damaged for him?"**

"I'm sorry," she breathes again.

"Never apologize," Loki says firmly, "for being yourself."

Her stare lifts to meet his. **"But myself is wrong."**

"People do stupid crazy things when they're in love. You're no different."

**Her stomach does little flips at the word. "I'm not in love."**

She can't deny that. "I know."

Loki stands and brushes past her, the sappy conversation something he doesn't fancy himself being in any longer.

"Wait" is what she wants to say.

"You're a wonderful woman, Harleen Quinzel. Do not change that" are the words he'd utter before continuing.

"You don't care" is how she'd reply because she knows it's true.

"I can disprove that" he would lie.

But she only takes another sip of her cocoa as she is drenched in darkness. The light is flipped back on a second latter to grace a small smile on the blackened lips of the pigtailed girl.

**Because she knows he really does care. Because people do stupid crazy things when they're in love.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me something and I'll be back soon!**


	2. She's Leaving

**Obviously, these chapter's aren't uniform. Again anything bold is shoulda, coulda, woulda type stuff...**

Day 2: She's Leaving (Rascal Flatts)

**Tears fell from her eyes as she threw her things into her old trunk.**

A harlequin costume is placed gently on the top of a nearly full bag of clothing.

"Harley please. You know I don't mean it. I just say things. Don't do this pumpkin."

The blonde heaved a loud sigh. "No. I'm done J. I'm not a yo-yo."

"I didn't call you a yo-yo. I called you a-"

"I know what you called me, Joker."

**He grabbed on to her wrist as** she passed by him, tossing her bag on her shoulder.

"You can't just leave me," his high pitched voice crooned to her. "Think of the kids. What will I tell them?"

Harley rolled her baby blues. "The kids," she scoffed. **"You never cared for them. Loki doesn't much either. Tell them good bye.** I'll let you spend the day with them since you care sooo much." She wrenches the door open. Idling in the alley is a black Mustang with the top down. In the driver's seat is Loki in that suit he favors too much and a pair of aviators. He shoots her a knowing half smile.

"That means your coming back right? You have to come back." He's on his knees now, begging as he follows her.

"On second thought. Keep them."

The door slams hard behind her.

"You okay?" Loki asks her. He takes her bag from her and tosses it in the back seat.

She shrugs. "Let's just get outta here."


	3. Every Rose has it's Thorn

Day 3: Every Rose Has It's Thorn (Poison)

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Maybe it was the fact that it hit too close to home, especially after she had just left the Joker hopefully for good. Or maybe it was the fact that it just caught her off guard. But soon she found herself in a now silent room staring at Loki's broken trashed radio on the floor below.

"Sorry **sorry sorry** sorry **sorry** sorry."

She looked up to the god who wore a **worried** pained expression on his face. He did quite enjoy the Midgardian device.

**"Are you okay?" he asks.**

**"I'm fine."**

Harley looks up at him with an apology on her lips. "I didn't mean to smash it. I just wanted to change the song."

"With your hammer?"

Harley looks at the large red item in her hand. "Oops?" She drops the wooden thing and bounces up the stairs in embarrassment.

* * *

Two days later, Loki would find a brand new stereo in his room with yet another apologizing sticky note.

When Harley comes home later that evening, **a tough day at the office one too many patient freakouts** the song is drifting down from Loki's room.

She wants to stop at his doorway and frown at him as he scrambles to hit the pause button. She wants him to look at her with an apprehensive look and ask her why she reacted so violently. She wants to disappear to her room for a moment and bring back the shoebox full things the Joker has left for her. She wants to dump it out on Loki's bed and toss the Poison CD to him. She wants to tell him it only hurts because she knows he doesn't mean it but it doesn't stop. She wants him to frown and say that he'll deal with it as he pulls her into his arms. She wants him to whisper into her hair as she sobs into his shoulder. She wants him to make her feel better in every way possible... mentally emotionally **physically**. She wants to wake up next to him in the morning and smile when she realizes he held her all night to keep her from weeping.

But she won't. Because she doesn't do any of it. She just writes him a note saying she's staying at her manor and she'll be back in the morning **hopefully before you see this note**.

But he does see the note. Because he hears the door slam. And he goes to see if Harley was home. Because he was worried something had happened to her. She's never this late. But she's not there. Then he spies the note resting on the counter.

_Hey, I've had a rough day. A couple of my patients had breakdowns. Don't want to wake you with nightmares, so I'm staying at my place. Hopefully I'll be back before you see this. Love ya! Harley 3_

There's a pen next to it so he responds back to her.

Harley smiles at it in the morning.

_I found the box. We'll burn it when you get home and give this night it's dawn. -Loki_


	4. Hell on Heels

**Okay, this had to have been one of my favorite chapters I have written for this thing. Probably because it sorta draws the line between B:TAS Harley and the one I have in this story.**

* * *

Day 4: Hell on Heels (Pistol Annies)

MAC Red lipstick worn down to the base.

A near empty bottle of CoverGirl Trublend foundation.

Brand new Maybelline liquid eyeliner, black of course.

MAC eyeshadow pallet balancing on the edge.

A still hot Remington curling iron resting behind the faucet.

Lashblast Volume Mascara that was probably nearing the end of its usefulness.

A vile of The Spy Who Loved Me OPI nail polish.

A pile of blonde bobby pins.

Harleen blows a kiss at her reflection, now done with her arsenal. Hanging on the door behind her is her Alexander McQueen lace dress **she got from what was his name again? Doesn't matter** that she'd been dying to wear. She slips into it quickly, struggling only for a second with the zipper.

She dashes out of the en suite and to the vanity where her jewelery box lie. Lifting the lid she pulls up a diamond ring** received from Lex Luthor during their brief affair right after he bought her the house she was standing in** and quickly nixed it. A pearl ring is next to grace her finger. It was part of an almost matching set from Tiffany & Co. **A gift from Bruce Wayne. He was a sweetheart.** She carefully extracts the remaining pieces and places them on her person.

Her Gucci shoes **bought using the credit card of one Jeremiah Arkham after their more than one night stand** and Versace bag where said card was still located were lying on her bed. She slips on the hot rod red shoes and grabs the clutch on her way out of the bedroom.

In the garage, her reliable convertible **a present from her one and only puddin'**. Harley grabs the keys off the wall as she passes them and slides in behind the wheel, tossing her bag into the passenger's seat. It lands on the newspaper that had been lying there since early this morning when she snatched it from Mistah J.

**PRINCE OF ASGARD IN TOWN**

Below was a picture of Thor Odinson, his brother and Tony Stark followed by a lengthy article of the Attack on New York two years ago**, both of which were superfluous**. With a devilish grin, she was on her way to her next conquest.


	5. Cinnamon

**And here's the rest of that line... Is it okay if I like cried at the amount of angst I've put in this story?**

* * *

Day 5: Cinnamon (Ron Pope)

It started slow, the warm burn like cinnamon.

* * *

When they first met, Loki was sure Harley was just like every other woman at the gala. A gold-digger with daddy issues only searching for a sugar daddy to help her get on in life.

**And he was right.**

After they were forced together** it was Fury's idea; a live-in psychiatrist to keep him "grounded"** he saw just how right wrong he was. While she put on that facade, **along with the ditzy blonde she played whilst in the Joker's presence** he saw how damaged she was. She was just looking for a little attention **but she wasn't an attention whore**. Something she never got at home as a child.

* * *

Harley'd been getting ready for a staff party at which there was to be swimming. She'd been bouncing around **because that's what she did** in her bikini. It was a tiny little thing all black except for the ties which were red **she really took this theme thing to the max**. It showed off a lot, like most do, including the plethora of pale scars on her alabaster stomach.

"Mistah J likes knives," she told him with a haunted look in her eyes and a shrug in her shoulders.

**He didn't ask about them again.**

* * *

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

Harley paused in the doorway to her bedroom and turns and give a small smile and says: "Everyone leaves scars. He just leaves the worst kind." And she turns back and shuts the door and locks it and a second later the light disappears from the crack beneath the door.

* * *

Once on the Fourth of July, she'd dragged him to the top of the building to watch the fireworks off in the distance so close to the Wayne building.

"I know you're not American or even **what did they call it?** Midgardian but it's sort of a tradition to set off fireworks on the Fourth of July."

She wants to lay her head on his shoulder. She wants him to wrap his arm around her and hold her close.

But she doesn't.

Instead she says: "When I was a little girl, today would be one of the only days I could escape."

"Escape?"

**"My parents used to fight a lot. And I used to get in the middle of it. Not on purpose. And my dad was an abusive drinker. But eventually he quit and they stopped fighting physically. And then his doctor put him through therapy and gave him medication and he was fine suddenly. I think that's when I decided what I wanted to be when I grew up."**

"I come from a broken household."

Then she does lay her head on his shoulder. And he does wrap his arm around her. Because he can hear the hurt in her voice and he knows that she's scared. She's always scared.

"My father put me in the hospital once," she says softly as she on the verge of tears. He just shushes her and they watch the fireworks together.

But he doesn't miss when she cringes at the boom.

* * *

She surprises him a lot. With little gifts and dilatory phrases that mean nothing. He thinks he's got it down to a science when she'll surprise him again. Especially after they fight. And he realizes she can't hold a grudge. But he can. So she does it for his forgiveness. But sometimes it's because she needs to counter the bad at work that day. And he asks her one day why she does it. And why she doesn't just go home.

"I do," she says. "I go to the place that I feel safest. That I feel the most at home. And it's not at my manor** it's too quiet and lonely there**. It's here. **With you. Because you care.**"

She doesn't say it his fault. Because it's not. It's her own fault. But she likes to blame him. Because he'll take it. The truth is something Loki hides from. Because he's been lied to his entire life. It's easier to lie. **But the truth comes easy this time. Well, easier than the lie. But it's still hard.**

Because the truth is hard.

* * *

He doesn't know how they ended up like this. Maybe he was tired of her turning away and maybe he was tired of the lie. But he can't help his racing heart as he pulls her closer. Beneath his slender fingers he can feel the soft skin of her hips marred by so many scars. And he breathes a promise to right all the wrong done to her between desperate kisses and tugs and breathless words that he's positive don't make any sense out of context.

* * *

In the morning as he gently blinks awake, he snuggles into the warm body pressed against him, he yawns, still half asleep, and catches a whiff of the woman next to him. She smells of cinnamon and sex and something that's entirely Harleen.** He thinks that maybe he wouldn't mind waking up next to her every morning.** She starts to stir and he pulls himself away from her.


	6. So Sweet

**I think I killed my sweet tooth with this one... I guess I felt like I had to make it uber sweet to make up for the date...**

* * *

Day 6: So Sweet (Casey James)

**Maybe she finally went crazy.**

**They all said it was going to happen. Too much one-on-one time with her patients.**

Maybe she was dreaming.

It couldn't be possible, the scene before her. Loki just wasn't _that_ sweet.

Maybe this whole thing was a dream.

**She was just going to wake up in that Alexander McQueen dress she donned on for that Gala so long ago.**

Candles and paper lanterns lit the rooftop. There was a cast iron veranda table set like Harley had always wanted to get. It was set for two. But still it wasn't as eye pleasing as the man dressed in the three piece suit holding a single white gardenia. **Her favorite.**

"Someone told me these were your favorite." He holds the flower out to her and she takes it bringing it to her nose briefly.

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head softly. "That I wasn't told."

"Because they symbolize purity and sweetness, they covey joy, and tell the receiver "you are lovely". And do you know what they indicate?"

Again he shakes his head softly as he helps her to her seat. "What's that?" his whispers in her ear.

She giggles. "Secret love."

A smirk graces his lips but he doesn't let her see.

"So what's on the menu?" Harley asks.

Loki smiles at her as he takes his seat. "Your favorite."

"Really?" she questions going to lift the cover off her plate.

"No. I can't cook."

Harley **snorts** tries to hide her smile at the sight of Chinese take-out on her plate, at least it was sesame chicken. "You have wonderful presentation."

"You're a horrible liar," he tells her.

She shrugs like its nothing. "Only because you're the "god of lies." No one can lie to you."

"That's not true either." Loki shakes his head. "But that's neither here nor there. Today is about you."

Harley blushes. "Why?"

"Do you not recognize the date?"

"It's Wednesday, the eleventh," she says slowly.

"Of September," he pushes.

"Most Americans are mourning this day."

"But I'm not American. Besides I have a much more important date to _celebrate._"

Harley smiles broadly as she slowly came to the realization of what he's been hinting at. Most of the time she doesn't celebrate, on account of ever since twelve years ago people frown upon being too happy. "You didn't have to do anything, you know. I haven't celebrated in a while."

"I'm under the impression that it is a Midgardian tradition."

She picks up the chopsticks beside her plate and takes a bite. "Like I said, most Americans are mourning today."

"So then staying at your manor tonight wouldn't be good."

"I never said that."

* * *

It was late when they finally made it to the manor. Harley had started to fall asleep on the car ride there.

**It was Loki's fault. Singing along to the radio.**

They entered through the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light and passed by the cake setting on the counter. Harley led the way, it being her house, to the living room where she flipped the tall lamp beside the couch on.

"Surprize!"

Harley screamed as she took in the full room. **How did she miss them?**

Everyone was there. The Avengers, her co-workers from Arkham, her parents **shockingly**, even Ivy had made it.

She turned to Loki who'd decided to place his hand on the small of her back. "You did this?"

He just smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Happy birthday, darling."


	7. Lacrymosa

Day 7: Lacrymosa (Evanescence)

"_You don't have to go!"_

"_I do."_

"_You don't! You've never done anything they've told you! Why are you starting now!"_

He was better off without her. That was what he said. **And she believed him. Why shouldn't she? He'd never lied to her.**

He was part of them. And now it was time to bring her costume out of retirement.

"_You're not like them."_

"_You don't know me."_

"_But I do... you aren't good. Not like they think... not really." She looks down at her hands clasping in her lap._

"_It would be best if you came with me."_

"_I can't. I'm on the wrong side."_

"_But you can change. You've already started changing."_

It was Fury's plan all along. She should have known. Stick two neutral characters in a house together add enough good influence and soon enough they come over to the good side bearing gifts. Well, Harley wasn't having any of it.

"_You're wrong," she breathed. "There's something too fucked up in here," she pointed to her temple, "for me to change. I don't belong on their team and I never will."_

"_Oh, Harleen don't speak of yourself like that. You know that's not true."_

_Harley growled. "You're just like _him_. Ugh! I should have seen it sooner. You only notice me when it's of greatest profit for you – for _Fury!"

"Blame it on me all you want, Loki Laufeyson. But that's the biggest mistake you'll make in your pathetic wanna-be-kingly life."

She finished lacing up her boot to her newly revamped costume. With one quick glance at the full length mirror pushed into the corner of her room she bounced out snatching her hammer by the door.

_Loki chuckled darkly. "You're exactly right, Miss Quinzel. But I do this not for Fury, you should know that well enough. I needed you distracted long enough to knock you out of my way. I never counted on you to listen to me. But as you said we are exactly alike." He stalked to the door to their poorly furnished apartment. "Good-bye Harleen."_

She found the number she was looking for quite easily. It rang one two three four five times before the other person end answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Ivy? It's Harley."

"_So the good girl finally decides to call. What do you want?_"

"I think it's time to bring the girls back together. I'm finally feeling like myself again."

"_This wouldn't have to do with Loki joining the Avengers, would it?_"

"Possibly, but it doesn't matter. The Gotham City Sirens will rise once again."


	8. You Ain't Alone

**This is neither I don't even remember how many times they break up guys... **

* * *

**Day 8: You Ain't Alone (Toby Keith)**

It's been almost two months since Loki left after slamming the door on a brokenhearted Harley. Two months since he came home to find every hint of her presence missing from the house.

Well not every hint.

She hadn't gone into his bedroom so one of her nightgowns **his favorite** was draped across his dresser from the night before when he'd haphazardly thrown it across the room. Her scent remained too, a burning reminder **like cinnamon** that he'd fucked up again. The game of solitaire she'd been playing remained on the kitchen table, a losing one, he came to find out. And her green and gold harlequin patterned mug he bought her stayed hanging on its hook beneath the cabinets in the kitchen.

The city's as busy as ever, a reminder that he's the only one effected by her leave. That he's alone in this pain feeling.

_But she's not_, he thinks bringing the tumbler back to his lips. Not that he could get drunk, his body wouldn't allow something so weak to inhibit him.

Of course not. She's always out there doing something or someone.

Because when she's not terrorizing Gotham with Poison Ivy and Catwoman, she with _him_, the man he dared to call a _friend_ for the past year. He glared at the picture on the front page of the Gotham Times.

There she was in all her blonde glory in the arms of Tony Stark.

_Tony fucking Stark._

She was probably sleeping with him too, which meant he wasn't getting her back.

* * *

**I laugh because I know everything! And you guys are probably sorta kinda confused... Maybe not. But I still laugh!**


	9. And The World Turned

**I literally cried when I realized what this song meant... And then I wrote this and cried even more... Just fair warning.**

* * *

Day 9: And The World Turned (The Gabe Dixon Band)

Harley stood at the bay, the waves crashing against the rocks at her feet. It was a bad day. **These days were always bad days.**

"A year!" she shouts. "It's be one fucking hellish year since we stood here together and you told me that you were leaving **and not ever coming back**! That was a dick move you made Loki!" She growled at kicked at the rocks. "Loki, I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake. But in my defense you told me you used me. But it's still no exc–

"Actually, I don't think I need and excuse for what I did.** I told you I couldn't change. That I was too messed up too.** So my going back to my playgirl ways wasn't anything new. You should've known." Harley stops and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. But the sun was shining, making the tears on her cheek glisten in the sun **like the little rhinestones she used to stick on when she played rock star as a kid**."Worst apology ever, Harley."

And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned.

Her hands go to her neck where they find the clasp to a silver locket. "I found this after you left, I went back to the apartment because, well, it was the only place that felt like home to me. And I found this, just setting on the table." She flicked open the locket and **smiled down at the picture**. It was the picture Pepper had taken at the Christmas party when Tony had caught her and Loki under the mistletoe. "I mean, unless you were going to wear it, it's mine right?"

She snaps it shut again and looks around. After an agonizingly still moment she climbs to the top of the rocks and looked into the water. It was deep here, she used to swim here as a little girl, when it wasn't rough like today. She wonders if she could or if she'd be dragged down. Which would be better? With a sardonic grin she speaks softly.

"I could beg you and beg you to come back to me but my words, everything I say, would be lost on deaf ears. I'm sorry Loki." She spread her arms out to the side and she closes her eyes and she leans forward. The world wouldn't know the difference, would it? If she decided to fall? The people would just go on living. She'd hardly be a dent in the road.

And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned.

"Harley! What are you doing?"

The bittersweet voice of Ivy pulls her thoughts away and her eyes flash open.

"Just feeling the breeze on my face," she tells.

Ivy frowns at the lie. "Okay... Just hurry up would ya?"

Harley gives her a nod. She looks at the locket once more before throwing it as hard as she could. "Goodbye Loki," she breathes.

She wants to jump in after it. **Not to find it, just to follow it in a lonely death. Because no one would miss her if she did. Because no one really noticed her for her. Just the dumb ditzy blonde she was when she helped the Joker escape. That's when they noticed her. But Loki noticed her when she wasn't. He didn't have to but he did. He could've just ignored her like he said he would.**

But she doesn't. **Because people will miss her. So she just follows Ivy home. And she crawls into bed and cries herself to sleep. Because it still hurts. But no one cares. She should've just jumped. It would've been easier.** She just cries herself to sleep that night **and the night after and the night after and the night after**.

**And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned.**

Because no one cares.

Not anymore.


	10. Kiss Me Slowly

Day 10: Kiss Me Slowly (Parachute)

He doesn't understand why she came. He doesn't understand why he came with her. Why would she deliberately cause herself pain? She always did.

The room she stood in the doorway of now surprised him.** The whole apartment shocked him. She'd told him that she grew up in a broken home. And he imagined their housing would've proven that. Perhaps he imagined the Quinn's living in a rundown apartment, barely scraping by. But he never imagined the penthouse apartment he stood in now. "Momma was a lawyer. And Pop was a criminal," she told him. "It's how they met." They were in Manhattan somewhere near the Stark tower, the silhouette could be seen out the large wall of glass.**

It was the room of a little girl. A thick layer of dust settled on the whole room. It hadn't been touched in ages.

"Harls," a deep gentle voice calls from down the hall. The blonde turns to look at her less than successful brother. "How did Ma and Pop – how were they – were they getting along? I mean did she, ya know, have any regrets?"

Harley wanted to snort and laugh and giggle but the thought made the tears return and her throat closed again. "I-i haven't spoken to her since New" her voice cracked "York was attacked. She never liked what I did. You know that. I sent her cards at Christmas and birthdays, like you but she never responded."

"You didn't go to Pop's funeral?"

Harley shook her head. "Nah. I thought he was pullin' another con, like always. I take it you didn't go either?"

The brunette shook his head. "Nope." He popped the "p". "Well, imma head out." He walks to her and hugs her close. "I love you, Harleen."

Harley presses her face into his chest. He's nearly a head and a half taller than her. "I love you, too, Barry."

"See ya soon, kiddo."

The nickname causes her too pull away and punch him playfully in the arm. "I'm older than you, Bare."

"By a year, Harls."

"I can still kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah." He started walking away. "I'd like to see you try." He disappeared from her view and a moment later the front door slammed. And just like that Harley fell.

_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. **She's really gone.**_

The only sane person in her family was gone. She broke down. It'd been a bad day. It'd been a bad week. Monday** or was it Tuesday?** she and Loki got into a fight that ended in him leaving her. Then Wednesday she got a call from her Aunt Jenny saying her mom died of a heart attack. She was orphaned at Twenty-seven. Then today was Friday or rather Funeral day. She'd only asked Loki to be there because she needed someone to cry too. They still weren't together. Not romantically.

She stood a moment later. Barely thirty seconds had gone by. She looks into deep green eyes. And after a subtle nod, Loki says: "I'll leave you to yourself," as he brushes past her.

She catches his wrist. "Stay," she tells him. "Please. I can't- I just can't be alone right now."

He looks back to her, the light from the window **the beautiful city lights** splashed across her face, pleading in her pale blue eyes. "Okay," he breathes.

Her hand slips down to his and she tugs on him gently. A gesture he's come to know as a hint to pull her close. And he does. He pulls her tight against him, his chin on her head, his arms wrapped around her, his hand rubbing smoothing circles in her back.

"I'm sorry," she tells him because it's been a rough week and someone needed to say it. "Whatever I said whatever I did, I'm sorry."

She still smells like cinnamon. And her eyes are red and puffy. And her hair is frizzy and a mess. Because it rained at the funeral but it was a sauna in the flat. And her make-up has run little track down her face. But she'd never been more beautiful. And he wanted her.

He doesn't say anything. Because he doesn't even remember what the fight was over. But he was pretty sure it was his fault anyway. His head dips and he captures her lips in a slow tantalizing kiss. Because he sees it in her eyes. The haunting look says enough. But the framed pictures everywhere spoke volumes. She was broken and in need of fixing. And she was asking him to. Because he was there.

She walks him in to the room, her childhood bedroom he realizes. He only had to look around for a second.

She starts tugging at his suit and he thinks back to the wine the drank and what he was pretty sure was three shots of tequila at the after party. And he pulls away. "No, Harleen. Not tonight."

A frown passes her face. And he wants to take his words back. But instead she nods and says she knows but at least take the jacket off and help her out of this dress. And he obliges. And they slip into the queen-sized bed. Because she's too drunk to drive and she wants to spend one last night in her childhood room before she has to think about what to do with the apartment. And Loki's just along for the ride.

**Because he doesn't know where they're going. Not anymore. Because she's beautiful as she sleeps. With the skyline in the background and a soft smile on her lips.**


	11. Supposed to Grow Old

**These really look so much better with Strikeout...**

* * *

**Day 11: Supposed to Grow Old (Justin Nozuka)**

"_Please! Don't! You can't go! You can't leave me! You're the only one who's stuck with me for so long. And if you leave, if you leave then what am I supposed to do? Everyone I've ever loved has left. Except you. You were always there. When I look at you, I'm home. I've never had that. Please. I don't want that to go away, I don't want to forget what it's like to feel loved. Why wont you let people see the good in you?"_

"_Good? There is no good. __**That's why I'm going back. Because**__ You said it yourself _Doctor Quinzel._ A sociopath is what you called me, was it not? "The subject is unable to feel remorse or guilt, is manipulative and conniving, is a pathological lair, has a grandiose sense of self, and is incapable of feeling; in specific _love_." _**_Did none of it mean anything to you?" He shakes his head when she doesn't respond. "I knew it. I knew this was a bad idea.__"_**

"_Will you stop?! Please? I never said any of that! Okay that's not true. I did say it. But that was before we were stuck in the apartment. That was before I- before I fell in love with you, before you showed me what it was like to be wanted. I've never had that before. Not really."_

"_And you don't have it now."_

The words echo hollowly through the empty apartment. Loki had left nearly a year earlier and Harley hadn't been able to bring herself to clear it out. Tears fall drastically from her pale blue eyes.

They were supposed to grow old together. He was supposed to stay on Earth as a mortal. They were supposed to raise their children together. **She had it planned all out.**

* * *

**I think Harley's too obsessive sometimes... Kinda like me...**


End file.
